Hate and Love
by MWPPMarauders
Summary: Isabella Myres hates her life. She is a sixteen year old orphan and a sixth year at hogwarts. This is the tale of Isabella and her friend Emily, or Em, through their sixth year to their seventh year at hogwarts. COMPLETED rr
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen year old Isabella Myres lay on her bed, deep in thought. Tomorrow is her sixteenth birthday. She looked around the room she shared with another orphan, Cassie, at Mrs. Welmer's orphanage. Isabella's parents were killed by Voldemort himself when she was two.

---------------Isabella's Point of View----------------

Tomorrow I turn sixteen. I won't be getting any cards or presents because my friend, Emily (or Em), is a witch like me, but I live at a muggle orphanage. Not an orphanage like in Annie, mind you, but a real orphanage. I sighed and thought of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is my home; the orphanage is what I refer to as a "temporary living quarter." To sum my life up it sucks. I hate almost everything in it, except Em, of course. I hate my appearance of long black hair and violet eyes. That's right, violet eyes, or blue and purple. Well, my hair is okay. But, I am a fifteen year old girl that's only 5'6! Em, says I'm a total babe, but were best friends so you can't believe her. My roommate Cassie, however, is gorgeous. She has honey-blonde hair and pool-blue eyes. But, we are not friends since she's popular and I'm not.

But, if there's one thing I hate the most it's Sirius Black. Now, who, may you ask, is Sirius Black. Sirius Black is the down bringer of my life. He's a member of a group named the Marauders. The Marauders play pranks on the Slytherins in Hogwarts. The Marauders consist of Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. James is my friend seeing how we are both chasers on the Gryffindor Quid ditch team. Unfortunately, Sirius plays the role as a beater on our team. James has messy, black hair and hazel eyes framed by glasses. Sirius has black hair that falls into his gray eyes. Remus has sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes. Peter has brown hair and brown eyes.

Now Remus is smart and nice so we get along just fine. James and I are very close friends. Peter and I don't associate. But Sirius is the problem. I just hatehim. I would be fine if he ignored me but, no, he always has to talk to me. We constantly fight despite the fact that he and Em are friends. But Sirius just never ceases to annoy me. Its like his purpose in life is to annoy the crap out of me, honestly.

I just looked over at the clock its midnight. I watch as time ticks by until the clock reads in big red letters 12:15, my birthday. I'm sixteen. I don't feel at all different then I did fifteen minutes ago. Its official, my life _sucks_. Struck by and inspiration I take out my journal and start to write a song.

**Breakaway**

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_Chorus:_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance   
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_Chorus_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

The song is the story to my life. Before Hogwarts I didn't exist. I look out the window as rain beats against it. I want to get away, to get out, to fly away, and to break away. For now I am just Isabella Myres, the sixth year Gryffindor. In two days I go back to Hogwarts. I can't wait to finally go home. I can't wait to see Em, who I haven't seen in months. Oh, I almost forgot I have to order my books from Diagon alley but, they've got to be sent at midnight. Well, it looks like I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life. I sigh, I better go to bed.

A/n: These lyrics are from Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Their not mine just like Harry potter isn't mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen year old Isabella Myres lay on her bed, deep in thought. Tomorrow is her sixteenth birthday. She looked around the room she shared with another orphan, Cassie, at Mrs. Welmer's orphanage. Isabella's parents were killed by Voldemort himself when she was two.

---------------Isabella's Point of View----------------

Tomorrow I turn sixteen. I won't be getting any cards or presents because my friend, Emily (or Em), is a witch like me, but I live at a muggle orphanage. Not an orphanage like in Annie, mind you, but a real orphanage. I sighed and thought of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is my home; the orphanage is what I refer to as a "temporary living quarter." To sum my life up it sucks. I hate almost everything in it, except Em, of course. I hate my appearance of long black hair and violet eyes. That's right, violet eyes, or blue and purple. Well, my hair is okay. But, I am a fifteen year old girl that's only 5'6! Em, says I'm a total babe, but were best friends so you can't believe her. My roommate Cassie, however, is gorgeous. She has honey-blonde hair and pool-blue eyes. But, we are not friends since she's popular and I'm not.

But, if there's one thing I hate the most it's Sirius Black. Now, who, may you ask, is Sirius Black. Sirius Black is the down bringer of my life. He's a member of a group named the Marauders. The Marauders play pranks on the Slytherins in Hogwarts. The Marauders consist of Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. James is my friend seeing how we are both chasers on the Gryffindor Quid ditch team. Unfortunately, Sirius plays the role as a beater on our team. James has messy, black hair and hazel eyes framed by glasses. Sirius has black hair that falls into his gray eyes. Remus has sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes. Peter has brown hair and brown eyes.

Now Remus is smart and nice so we get along just fine. James and I are very close friends. Peter and I don't associate. But Sirius is the problem. I just hatehim. I would be fine if he ignored me but, no, he always has to talk to me. We constantly fight despite the fact that he and Em are friends. But Sirius just never ceases to annoy me. Its like his purpose in life is to annoy the crap out of me, honestly.

I just looked over at the clock its midnight. I watch as time ticks by until the clock reads in big red letters 12:15, my birthday. I'm sixteen. I don't feel at all different then I did fifteen minutes ago. Its official, my life _sucks_. Struck by and inspiration I take out my journal and start to write a song.

**Breakaway**

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_Chorus:_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance   
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_Chorus_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

The song is the story to my life. Before Hogwarts I didn't exist. I look out the window as rain beats against it. I want to get away, to get out, to fly away, and to break away. For now I am just Isabella Myres, the sixth year Gryffindor. In two days I go back to Hogwarts. I can't wait to finally go home. I can't wait to see Em, who I haven't seen in months. Oh, I almost forgot I have to order my books from Diagon alley but, they've got to be sent at midnight. Well, it looks like I'm going to be miserable for the rest of my life. I sigh, I better go to bed.

A/n: These lyrics are from Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Their not mine just like Harry potter isn't mine.

**That Girl **

This story is a year after Isabella's commentary due to the fact that I am lazy.

Sirius Black's Point of View

"That girl drives me NUTS! I absolutely HATE HER! She's just so, ugh, HER!" I yelled while my best friends, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew listened.

My names is Sirius Black, a member of the Marauders. I am the sexy one of the bunch with long, black hair falling into my gorgeous gray eyes, who wouldn't love me? James is my best friend he has unmanageable black hair, and hazel eyes framed by glasses. Remus is the smart one of our group with blonde hair and blue eyes. Remus also is a werewolf, so James, Peter, and I became animagi. Peter has brown hair and brown eyes and he's the tag-a-long.

The girl I'm ranting about is Isabella Myres. Don't get me wrong she's _beautiful_. She has the long, black hair and the really pretty violet eyes. But, she is a pain in the, "BEEP!" James yells randomly for his own enjoyment. Anyway, this girl is a royal bitch. You may say royal bitch, royal bitch is that even a word? Well it isn't but it's the only word she deserves. This girl is always picking fights with me. She's mean, smart, beautiful, witty, and everything I hate. "Well she's nothing compared to Evans!" said James, once again interrupting my thoughts.

But you can't listen to James, he is crazy. Well, crazy in love with Evans that is. I had to say something, "Are you crazy, I HATE Myres, you LOVE Evans. There's a difference!"

"In other words he is saying James at least you like Evans, he hates Myres and she annoys him constantly." Remus said smartly.

"You're right," James said, now in Evans Land, "Evans is beautiful, smart, beautiful, sexy, beautiful, has nice legs."

I sighed. James was too much in love to realize the real problems. Like the Myre's Issue. "You'll never understand!" I said dramatically.

Remus rolled his eyes, Peter snored, and James was still in Evans Land. Tough crowd. There was a scream and the compartment door was thrown open, "YOU!" Lily Evans yelled, furiously at James, "YOU ARE HEAD BOY!"

"Why yes, I am," James said, "And you're head girl."

"So you're stalking me now?" Evans said.

"No, I looked at your badge congratulations, by the way." James said walking out of the compartment, "Come on we have a prefects meeting to lead."

Lily stood there, mouth agape, and eyes wide. Peter, Remus, and I laughed at her expression. We laughed for awhile and then we realized Remus was a prefect and it was mandatory for him to attend the meeting. Remus ran to the Prefects compartment and out of sight. I heard my stomach growl and decided to look for the trolley. Instead of reaching my goal of finding the food trolley, I walked into the person I least wanted to see. Isabella Myres. We collided and fell backwards off our feet. "Sorry," She said, meaningfully not noticing who she crashed into.

She looked up and saw it was me. "I take my apology back, Black," She snarled.

"How like you to do that. All talk and no manners." I shot back, equally as nasty.

"Well maybe I'd be nice to you if you weren't such an ugly git!" She hollered.

She pulled out her wand and I immediately followed her actions. "Stupefy!" She said.

"Protego," I countered, at total ease, blocking her spell.

"STOP!" Screeched Evans, apparently the prefects meeting had ended.

"Stupefy," Myres said, ignoring Lily completely.

I dodged the spell and instead it hit Lily. I quickly did the counter curse, but in gratitude for my friendly actions I received a detention with Myres.

I have one thing to say, Isabella equals living disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Girls' Night**

Isabella's Journal

_So that's it. Sirius and I aren't talking. Not a word. It's a whole lot better without him up my ass every five seconds. But, I do have detention with him. Ugh, why must my life suck so much? Why? _

Isabella's Point of View

"So, do you like anyone?" Em asked me, one night in the girls' dorm.

All the Gryffindor seventh years leaned in eagerly. "No," I lied trying to conceal a blush.

"Sure," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Katy and Madison giggled about something Madison had said. Alice seemed to be thinking and opened her mouth to say, "I know lets play truth or dare!"

"Sure!" Em and Lily said.

"Alright," Madison agreed.

"Must we?" asked Katy, groaning.

I groaned too, who wants to play truth or dare? I hate that game. "Oh, I'll go first!" Em said, "Alice truth or dare?"

Alice seemed to think a little before answering, "Truth."

"Alright, who do you like?" Em asked.

"Mmmph Mmmf," Alice mumbled.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Frank Longbottom," Alice said, blushing.

"I knew it!" Madison screeched.

Katy rolled her eyes, but grinned all the same, "Your turn, Alice," she said.

"Ok, Lily truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Hmm, truth," Lily said.

"Ok, what do you think of James? Not his personality, but if he's hot or if he's ugly," Alice said.

"Hot," Lily admitted, clearly embarrassed.

I felt my eyebrows rise. Since when did Lily think James was hot? Are we talking about James, James Potter? I made a mental note to tell James that Lily thought he was hot. After all, James is my second best friend.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Dare!" Em said daringly.

"Alright," Lily said,

Upon pure instinct all of us, except Em, put our heads together to plan. Finally, we came up with the meanest prank. "Emily, you have to wear this," Lily said holding a tiny bikini, "and run around the common room screaming I love Lupin!"

"Alright," Em said.

She changed into the bikini and ran down the steps. We all waited in silence. Then we heard Em's voice. She was screaming, "I LOVE LUPIN! I LOVE LUPIN! I LOVE LUP- OW!"

We all laughed hysterically. She must've crashed into a person. Em entered the room and bowed. "Great, was that," Madison said mixing up her words.

This caused everyone to laugh louder than before. After we calmed down a bit Em started up the game again. "Truth or dare, Katy?" She asked.

"Duh, Dare!" Katy said without hesitation.

"I dare you to announce to the Great Hall that you love Pettigrew," Em said, grinning wickedly.

"EW!" I screamed, barely containing my disgust.

"Ugh, alright," Katy reluctantly agreed, "Isabella, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth," I said considering my choices.

"Alright, what's your deepest, darkest secret?" Katy asked.

I felt my insides burning up, "I'm seventeen and," I said, "And never been kissed."

"WHAT!" Katy and Madison yelled.

"NO WAY!" Lily yelled.

"YOUR KIDDING!" Alice said.

"Oh MY GOD!" Em screamed.

I blushed, "Alright you guys all have to say your crush!"

"Hey, that's against the rules!" Alice said.

"Alright, but you have to, too," Madison agreed.

"Alright, Lily, you're first," I ordered.

"Um, James," Lily said, blushing so badly her hair matched her face.

"I knew it!" I claimed.

"Alright, Alright, Alice has a pass so it's Katy's turn," Em said.

"No one," Katy said truthfully.

"Kade," Madison said.

"Remus," Em said.

"Oh, so you no longer like two boys a week!" Alice accused.

"No," Em said, "But, you said crush not crushes!"

I scowled and Em laughed, "Your turn," she said.

"Ethan," I said.

"Ok, well that's everyone, what time is it?" Lily asked.

"Two a.m." Madison said.

"Shit!" Katy said, "I had detention!"

"Wow, it's already two, let's go to bed!" Alice said, being her goody-goody self.

We changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. When I was sure everyone was out of bed I got up and snuck into the common room. I sat on the couch staring into the fire when I heard the portrait hole open. I turned and saw no one. I listened closely and heard a voice saying, "Shh, don't wake anyone!"

"It's not like anyone is up at this hour!" Another voice said.

"Look there is someone on the couch!" A third voice said.

"Who is it?" asked the first voice.

"I dunno," said the second voice.

"It's Myres," said the third voice with such hatred I knew it was black.

"Shit," the first voiced said.

A hand appeared and pulled on the air. Three boys came into sight. James, Black, and Pettigrew. "Uh, hey, Isabella," James said.

"Hey, James," I said warmly.

Black nodded his head, and Peter smiled weakly. "Why are you still up?" James asked.

"I could ask the same of you!" I accused.

"Fair enough," James said smiling, "Come on guys, let's go to bed."

Black and Pettigrew climbed the stairs and disappeared into the Boys' Dormitory. James put his foot on the first step and turned to me. "See you in Quidditch Practice!" he said.

And I'm said to say that's the most interesting experience I've had all week!

Isabella's Journal

_I wrote a short thing. _**(A/n: I actually wrote the next paragraph in dedication to a 13 year old girl who got hit by a bus yesterday afternoon. She died and is missed very much. Her birthday was to be in two weeks. : ( ) **

_Good People Die Young_

_I sat at my kitchen table when my mom came in looking grave. "Did you know this girl," She said referring to an eighth grader. _

_"No," I answered._

_She whispered something about my principal calling. "Why?" I asked concerned._

_"This girl was killed in a car accident," She said referring to the eighth grader from my school._

_"Oh," I said, it hadn't quite sunk in this girl would never be alive again._

_I sat on the bus listening to people talk about the fatal accident. Some made fun of it and some were sad. When I got to school the teachers sent us to home base, some crying, some too sad to say a word. My teacher read us something. It was about the girl. "She was riding her bike when she was hit by a bus she said," sadly._

_Then it sunk in. This girl was never coming back. All around me people were crying. Later that after I talked to some of my friends. Two of them told me about the girl's friends. They had said she was always happy, and was a good person. And it hit me, 'Only the good die young.' _

**(A/n: R.I.P. Melissa, even though I didn't know you everyone will miss you 3)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Between Us**

A/n: This story is no longer just about Sirius and Isabella it is now just a general marauder story narrated between Isabella and Sirius. Thank you, for reading this!

Sirius' point of View

Ugh, History of Magic! Remind me why I didn't quit? Oh, yea 'cause Remus thought it was important. "And the goblins," Binns drawled on.

'Blah, Blah, Blah' I thought to myself.

My eyelids began to droop and I drifted into a slumber.

_A ten year old Sirius was walking towards a house. Number 14, Grimauld place to be exact. He knocked on the door. No answer. Sirius sighed to himself and walked in anyway. He heard strange noises coming from his friend's room. His friend was Isabella. "Isabella!" he heard her dad exclaim!_

_"Father daughter bonding," Sirius muttered to himself before leaving the house. _

_Sirius walked the streets for an hour or so before re-entering the house. He walked into Isabella's room knowing she wouldn't care. But the sight that greeted him wasn't one of pleasantness. Isabella lay battered and bruised on the floor. She was moaning but not loudly. From the looks of it she had bruises all over a broken wrist, a broken leg, broken ribs, and a cracked skull. Then it hit Sirius her father had beat her up. "Isabella!" Sirius cried, picking her up in his arms. _

_Both Isabella's family and the Black family had yelled at their kids, but never had the physical abuse started. "Sirius," Isabella whimpered, "Tell my-my-my mom I lo-ove her." She croaked._

_"I will, but you've got to make it Isabella you've got to!" Sirius shouted._

_"Sirius I love you too, you are my best friend, when I die take the locket to remember me by. Never forget me Sirius!" Isabella said her last words before all life was taken from her. _

_She fell limp and lifeless in Sirius' arms. "No!" he yelled sobbing. _

_Mrs. McKinnon, Isabella's mo, entered the room and saw her dead daughter and her friend. "What happened?" She yelled, tears running down her face at a fast race._

_Sirius told all her knew and at the end Mrs. McKinnon was sobbing hysterically. Together Sirius and Mrs. McKinnon took Isabella to St. Mungos. There, Isabella was proclaimed dead and covered in white sheets. "WAIT!" a healer yelled, running into the room. _

_"I have a potion to bring her to life!" he shouted. _

_Everyone in the room was silent at the excellent news. "But, there is one catch," The doctor sadly said. "She'll lose her memory and will have to live a different life." _

_The room became grim at that before Mrs. McKinnon spoke. "Well than we'll take it. Let her live!" _

_The doctor nodded, "Before she takes the potion lets discuss her new life. She'll think she is a muggle. And live at a muggle orphanage, thinking she has since she was two. She'll earn a new last name, maybe even first name. And you all have to be out of the room when she takes the potion." _

_"O, my!" The mother exclaimed._

_"Let, let me say goodbye," Sirius said._

_"I'll leave you three alone," The healer said._

_"Goodbye, Isabella, you will always be my best friend." Sirius said, taking the locket but leaving half behind. _

_"Goodbye, my daughter, I love you beyond anything, you are in my heart!" Mrs. McKinnon said, kissing her daughter on the forehead._

_Mrs. McKinnon apparated out of the hospital room. "Goodbye, Isabella," Sirius whispered._

_Once he had exited the hospital Sirius broke into a run, tears streaming down his face. To him Isabella was dead. He ran for miles until he was no longer in the heart of London. He cut himself on twigs and branches a couple of times and probably looked like a mess. It was snowing thoroughly, but Sirius didn't care. He ran until he collapsed at in a heap. Before him was a mansion. Sirius looked up at the mansion. It was surely a wizard house. There was Freaky Warlocks' Christmas music playing in the background. He saw a Quidditch pitch in the backyard. Sirius climbed to his feet and walked to the door. His teeth were chattering non-stop and he felt any moment he might collapse. Using all the energy he had he walked a few more steps and rang the doorbell before collapsing on the ground again. He heard footsteps and tried to regain his balance. Before he could the door opened and a tall, beautiful woman stood at the threshold. She had auburn red hair and lovely brown eyes. "Hello?" She said, before seeing Sirius on the ground, "Oh, you poor dear!" _

_"H-hi," Sirius said weakly. _

_"Come in," the woman said._

_"I-okay," Sirius said getting up and stepping into the house. _

_The woman led him down a long hallway and finally into a gigantic living room. She sat him down on a chair near the fire. A house-elf appeared instantly. "Nellie, would you mind getting a blanket and hot chocolate for this boy?" The woman asked kindly._

_"I'd be honored!" Nellie squeaked excitedly, disappearing with a pop. _

_In no longer than a second Nellie was back. Once Sirius was wrapped up in a blanket and was holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate, the woman began to talk. "I am Mrs. Potter where do you live?" She asked kindly._

_"I am Sirius Black and I live at Grimauld Place number 12," Sirius said. _

_"Well I'll tell you what you can stay the night here and talk to my son James he is your age." Mrs. Potter said. _

_Maria will lead you to a guest room and you can bathe and she'll give you fresh clothes. A house-elf presumably, Maria, appeared upon request. "Right this way, young Sir," Maria said pulling him in a circular dome. In a crack the two disappeared two the third level of the house. Maria explained immediately. "The second level is the master bedroom, the third is guests, the fourth is a pool, the fifth is James, and the sixth floor is the ball room". _

_"Wow," Sirius muttered, "Please call me, Sirius," he added._

_"Alright, Sirius," Maria said happily, "This is your room for now," She opened a door and Sirius was in love. The room was a gray-blue. It was a spacious room with a connecting bathroom and a tunnel leading to the fifth level. There was a gray king-sized bed and a bean bag chair. Their was a broom closet with a comet sixty and broom gear and a closet filled with clothes. Their was also magazines and a music box. "It's not usually like this but, Mrs. Potter has taken a liking to you," Maria explained._

_"Wow," Sirius said again. _

_Maria led him to the bathroom. There was a shower, a pool-sized-tub and a counter with a sink. Here are spare clothes Maria said pointing to a stack of clothes. "Enjoy!" She said before leaving. _

_Sirius turned the knobs on the tub bubbles and hot water came out. Music filled the room and a hot towel appeared. Sirius undressed and climbed into the tub. His dirty clothes made their way into the laundry bin. Once in the tub a tray appeared there was a magazine and a selection of soaps. Sirius picked out Serenity Soap and immediately all the others disappeared. Shampoos and conditioners appeared in their spot. Sirius picked watermelon wizard conditioner and shampoo set. Sirius put on the soap and did a few laps in the pool-tub. After washing his hair, Sirius resignedly got out. When he was fully clothed he re-entered his room. Maria was waiting, "Now you meet James," Maria said leading him to a circular dome. Once they were in the fifth level a door appeared. _

_Maria led him into the room. Sirius gasped. It was his dream room. There was a living room that belonged to the young potter alone. There were chairs and sofas, a fire, a small table with chairs, a desk, a gigantic window and a staircase. Maria brought Sirius up the staircase leading to James' Room. The room was a royal red. Their was a wimbourne Wasps poster and two king-sized beds. There was a clothes closet, a broom closet, a bathroom, two bean bag chairs, and a music box. A boy with messy-black hair and glasses lay on the bed. "Oh, hi, Maria," he said happily. "I'm quite bored do you think we could try cooking again?" James asked not seeing Sirius. _

_"James, we have a quest, his name is Sirius." Maria said._

_James blinked and saw Sirius, "Oh, hey mate!"_

_It was best-friends at first sight. Maria left and the two boys talked all night and played quidditch all day, until Sirius had to leave. _

Sirius woke up as the bell rang and James grinned, "Falling asleep in classes again, mate?"

"Yea," Sirius said smirking, "I had a dream of when we first met."

James smiled, "Ah, yes, we were young, care-free, and innocent."

From behind the two Remus snorted, "You two? Innocent?"

The three grinned.

A/n: so what did you think? No one is really reading the story but hopefully someone will? If you're reading this review!


	5. Happy Halloween

"Em!" Isabella screamed

"What?" Em said sleepily from her bed.

"Get up! It's Halloween and we are going to the great hall!" Isabella said.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Em said getting out of bed.

"I'm, you, oh shut up!" Isabella said throwing on a shirt and jeans.

"What are you doing?" Em asked her.

"Um, changing?" Isabella said.

"No, there's a costume party tonight aren't you going to throw on something a bit warmer so we can go to hogsmeade and buy costumes?" Em asked.

"Aw, shit!" Isabella screamed.

"Watch your language!" Teased Katy who had just gotten up.

"Yea, someone might actually care," said Madison looking at Lily warningly.

"Well anyway I'm not gonna get a costume from Hogsmeade!" Isabella said.

"Oh, really," Em said, "And where do you suppose you'll get a costume?" She asked curiously.

"I am going to order it from a catalog," Isabella said pulling out Witches' Impremium.

"The costume wouldn't arrive for days!" Katy said.

" No in this magazine you tap the stuff you want and say your bank number and they get money and your outfit or item appears instantly," Isabella explained.

"That wicked!" Madison said.

The girls crowded around the magazine and someone said, "Who made this magazine?"

"Um someone named, Mrs. McKinnon," Isabella said.

"Someone ought to tell her she's bloody brilliant!" Madison said.

The girls flipped through the magazine and into the Halloween section. There were hundreds of costumes and everything so the girls began to ponder which to get. Eventually they chose to go as fairies. Em chose an olive green one to compliment her skin tone. The dress went two inches above the knee and had a jagged hem. It had two thin, clear, cross straps and came with green slipper/shoes. The girls changed Em's hair to a lighter brown, seeing Em, is a metamorphmagus, and did her hair up in a loose bun with a curly piece of hair hanging.

Katy chose a midnight blue dress matching her eyes perfectly. The dress was the same as Em's but Em's wings were pure white, hers were silver. She chose to have the slippers too and her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Madison's dress was pink, despite her complaining. It was also the same as Em's including the slippers, but her winks were white with a pink designed. Her auburn hair a was straightened and left down.

Isabella had a violet dress to match her eyes and the same style dress as Em's. She also had the slippers and like Madison her hair was down. Instead of straight her hair was curly. Her wings were gold.

The girls had figured out that if you did a group costume you could make a grand entrance. So the girls enchanted themselves so they could fly temporarily or so they thought. (A/n grins evilly I love the broomless flying and soon so animagus action may occur. sips hot chocolate thoughtfully) By 6 that night they were ready. The four walked down into the Gryffindor common room to find it deserted. They exited the common room and made their way towards the Great Hall. Once they reached the entrance they stopped to find a suit of armor ready to announce their arrival. "Names?" it asked.

"Call us the Fairies of Hogwarts!" Em said creating a group name off the top of her head.

"Announcing the arrival of the Fairies of Hogwarts!" The suit of armor cried enthusiastically.

The doors sprang open and the girls flew in. Still in the air Katy grinned and winked flying quickly in a circle before conjuring up a floating chair with the word KATY printed above it. Madison performed some outstanding quidditch type moves with a silver ball of light before sitting on her own floating chair. Em did a twirl and curtsied before sitting on her chair. Isabella did a series of flips and landed on her chair. Their was a silver, gold, white, and pink bursts of lights and the words Fairies of Hogwarts were formed and the chairs slowly landed on the ground.

Loud applause met their ears and they grinned. Before they could thank their audience another group was announced, "The Devil Marauders!" cried the suit of armor and once more the door sprang open. All dressed in red James, Sirius, Remus, and Felix (replacing peter) rose from the ground. Red flames shot up and spelled out 'Beware! Felix conjured up the words "The devil Marauders" and did a back flip landing on the T emitting silver sparks from his wand. Remus walked up in the air and sat on the D. James jumped up onto the letter M. Sirius rose up until he was above them and shot fire out of his hands. The fire formed each member's name in red. Their was a burst of applause and the boys fell back to the ground.

"It wasn't as good as ours," Katy bragged to Felix.

"It was better!" Felix shot back.

The smiled and Felix offered his arm in the first dance. "I always knew she liked that boy," Madison claimed.

"Yea, sure," Isabella said sarcastically.

Their conversation was cut short when they saw Em and Remus dancing rather closely. "I knew it!" they heard Sirius scream, "Remus fancy's Emily!" he shouted again earning a glare from Remus and causing Em to blush.

"Is that right," Em said teasingly.

"Actually yea," Remus said.

"What, um, I," Em stuttered considering her options.

She did what seemed most reasonable. She ran out of the Great Hall. Isabella and Madison grimaced shaking their heads warily. "Idiot, girl," Madison muttered.

Remus stood on the dance floor and sadly bowed his head in shame. "What are you doing?" Katy screamed at him causing everyone to laugh.

"Go after her you idiot! RUN!" She ordered.

Remus, startled, did as she said and ran after Em. The Great Hall burst into fits of laughter and finally calmed down when the Weird Sisters started playing a fast song. "Would you like to dance?" Gideon Prewit asked Madison.

Madison looked at Isabella as if asking permission and Isabella nodded signaling for her to go ahead. Gideon seemed too noticed so he signaled for his twin Fabian to come over. Fabian asked if Isabella would like to dance and she smiled and nodded. So the two couples walked on to the dance floor to engage in a dance. Isabella and Fabian danced happily. The latter remained unaware of the glares he was getting from a certain teenage heartthrob. They continued dancing until five minutes to midnight when Remus and Em walked in hand in hand. Sirius wolf-whistled and the couple blushed a shade of pink. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" the crowd chanted. And as the clock chimed midnight Remus and Em shared their first kiss. Applause echoed through the great hall. But, the crowd was soon kicked out for the dance was in fact over. Fabian kissed Isabella's hand and asked to go to the next Hogsmeade visit with her. Isabella accepted and flew out of the great hall to catch up with Em, Katy, and Madison.

Later that night in the dorm the girls were eager to hear all the details. Em eagerly spilled.

Flashback- Outside-

Em sat near the lake and took of her slippers. She dipped her feet in and thought to her self. She wondered if she should have just admitted her feelings. But It scared her. Em was supposed to be a player not in love with someone. Then she realized it if she was in love there is no turning back. But, she had blew it her chance of being with Remus was gone. Footsteps sounded from behind her and Em brushed away her tears but didn't turn around. "Mind if I join you?" came the gentle voice of Remus Lupin.

"No," Em said quietly still not looking up.

Remus sat down next to her and said, "Look I understand if you don't like me but you have to know how I feel about you."

"But-I," Em started.

"No let me finish," Remus said silencing Em, "Em when I am around you my heart pounds in my chest. All I can think about is you and I wonder if you'll ever like me. I think of your soft hair softer than a cloud. And your brown eyes so like everyone else's but filled with knowledge one can only wish to have. I think your heart it's a heart of gold and not once have you lied to a boy you dated. You may have only spent a day but you never lied and said you loved them. I think you deserve honesty back, so I'm not going to lie and say that way I feel about you is nothing. Because to me, you're my life."

Em's eyes filled with tears. Not once had someone ever been so nice to her. "Remus I love you!" she cried throwing her arms around him.

And Remus knew she wasn't lying. They lay like that for hours just being with each other.

-End-Flashback-

The girls gave a collective sigh and hugged their friend with happiness. Soon way past three the four fell asleep on Em's bed and for once everything was perfect.

**A/n: I hope you liked it. I am not very good at love and romance kind of stuff so I hope it met up to your standards. The next chapter will be in November I want to catch up for Christmas time and try to submit a chapter a week in honor of Christmas or of Hanukkah if you're Jewish. Please review. Thanks to my reviewers:**

Potpoury and Wolf Goddess of the night and moon and the Silver Dark Crystal Sorceress. **You guys rock! My first reviewers ever! My dedication to writing this chapter is to you guys since I didn't see your reviews until today and I immediately dropped what I was doing and wrote the next chapter. **


	6. Secret Santa

"Wake up, Sirius, James, Felix!" Remus said dancing around the Boy's dorm it was November 30 a month after he and Em got together.

"Wha-What?" Sirius asked looking up to see Remus dancing and cleaning.

"Don't you want to shower, Remus?" James asked thoroughly confused by his friend's odd behavior.

"I already did its Saturday and I have to make Em breakfast!" Remus said happily.

"Oh, no, Em did this to you!" Felix accused.

"I see sunshine on a cloudy day when its cold outside you take," Remus begun singing.

"AHHHHH!" Sirius screamed, "SOMEONE, QUICK, REMUS HAS GONE CRAZY!"

There was thundering footsteps as Sirius ran into the common room and attempted to climb the girl's staircase. He succeeded in a way nobody knew and shouted, "Em, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO REMUS!"

"I what?" Em asked sleepily.

"BLACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE!" came Isabella's scream.

"Whoa, Myres what are you wearing!" Sirius' voice could be heard sounding bewildered.

There was a loud bang and a thud as Sirius came flying down the stairs. The three boys in the dorm ran to the common room to see Sirius moaning. "Aw, my leg, my arm, my everything!"

"I'll take him to the Hospital Wing," James offered levitating Sirius out of the room. "Poor, stupid, stupid, stupid, boy!"

Em and Isabella, wrapped in bed robes, came down the steps followed by Katy and Madison. "What's going on?" Katy asked Felix.

Felix grinned and Katy realized she was still wearing her pajamas that consisted of a blue cami and butt shorts that said Katy, on the back. She blushed and conjured up a robe. Madison smiled happily because she had remembered to wear sweats. "Well, um, Remus went crazy and Sirius ran to get Em and Isabella must've thrown him down the stairs," Felix explained.

"What me?" Isabella said faking-innocence. "Never. I just pushed lightly and he fell."

"Remus are you all better now?" Em asked, "No more craziness right?"

"Well Sirius did shove me into the wall," Remus lied, fake wincing.

"Aw, poor baby," Em said, "Maybe we should go in your dorm and fix you up?" she suggested slyly.

"Good idea," Remus said nodding and following her up.

The others rolled their eyes. "Wimp," Felix muttered.

----------- December 4. ---------------------

Sirius moaning followed his friends to breakfast Wednesday morning all not expecting a special announcement. "This year Hogwarts will be hosting a Secret Santa," Dumbledore announced, "Your secret Santa must be from either: your own house or for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and for Slytherin Hufflepuff. Your secret santa will be of the opposite gender. Then you will get assigned a Yule Ball date the day of Christmas if your are staying .You will give your person notes with hints frequently. The drawing will be today at lunch!"

Sirius groaned more presents to buy. "Ugh, I don't want to do Secret Santa!" he said miserably.

"Well if we have to I want to get Em!" Remus announced.

"No kidding," James said thinking of Lily.

"Come one we are going to be late for Charms!" Felix declared.

The other three groaned but got up all the same. By lunch time they were all curious to see who they would get. **(From this point I will be switching Points of View or P.O.V. between all characters I feel like.) **

Sirius P.O.V.

I walked up to the stupid cup with everyone from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in seventh years names and reached my hand into it. I pulled out a stupid piece of paper and sat down. Sighing, I decided what the hell I may as well open it. So I opened the bloody piece of paper and gasped. Isabella Myres, was written on my parchment. Great, just bloody great.

**James Potter's P.O.V**

**I reached my hand into the cup with people's names in it. Lily, Lily, I begged. I grabbed a piece of parchment and opened it excitedly. Lily, it read. Yes! **

_Remus' P.O.V._

_I reached my hand into that wonderful cup begging to get Em. I grabbed the first piece of parchment I touched. I opened it and neatly printed was her name. I screamed with joy, though silently so no one would no who I got. _

_**Felix's P.O.V.**_

_**I reached my hand into that old cup. I really could care less who I got. I grabbed a piece of parchment and opened it. Katy. Yes, I thought its not someone ugly!**_

****Isabella's P.O.V.

I reached my hand into the crappy cup. I personally didn't care for this Secret Santa business. I pulled out a piece of parchment. Sirius Black, it read. Oh, I hate my life.

**Madison P.O.V.**

**I reached my hand into the cup and wandered around inside to look for a piece of parchment that might be a cute guy. I pulled out a piece of parchment and read the name Gideon Prewitt. YES! That guy is hot. **

_Em's P.O.V._

_I reached my hand into the decided cup thing-a-ma-bob. I hoped I'd get Remus. I wanted to get him so badly. My wish was granted and I walked back to the Gryffindor table._

_**Katy's P.O.V.**_

_**I reached my hand into the cup. I pulled out a piece of parchment and opened it curiously. Boom! Someone dropped the cup and spilled all the parchment. Now, I had no idea which was mine. So I got down on my hands and knees and helped clean up the mess. I was just about to get a piece of parchment when I accidently knocked the cup over. This is going to take a while I thought to myself. **_

_**Five minutes 30 seconds late. **_

_**Boom! The cup fell over again. **_

_**20 minutes later. **_

_**I retrieved a piece of parchment and ran to the table so nothing could fall again. I opened the parchment. Felix Mardo. Yes, hot guy!**_

****"Now we've all retrieved our names let the first note writing began," Dumbledore announced. 20 minutes late the notes people had written vanished and re-appeared in front of the person they were supposed to go to.

**Sirius' P.O.V. (a/n: Im sick of writing P.O.V. from now on its just the person's name.) **

**Dear Sirius, **

**I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD CHRISTMAS! I go to Hogwarts. Yes, there's your hint. **

**From, Secret Santa. **

**I snorted this person obviously didn't like me. **

James

Dear James,

Want to go to Hogsmeade for Valentines day?

From, Secret Santa.

Please let this be Lily, please.

**_Remus _**

_**Dear Remus,**_

_**I have a huge crush on you. In fact I love you. Here's a poem. Roses are red, **_

_**Violets are blue,**_

_**Nothing can keep me from you,**_

_**P.S. I love you, **_

_**From your secret Santa. **_

_Felix_

_Dear Felix, _

_I really like you. You know me, but we never talk that much. Or do we? Anyways Merry Almost-but-not-really- Christmas!_

_From, _

_Your wonderful Secret Santa_

**Isabella**

**Dear Isabella,**

**I hate doing Secret Santa games. Well I used to like them. But, now I don't. **

**From, your secret Santa.**

Madison

Dear Madison,

I love the way you smile. I love the way you look. I love your eyes and your hair. But most important I love you. Was that good enough? I thought so.

From,

Your secret Santa

**_Em_**

_**Dear Em,**_

_**Hey its Remus. Oops! Oh, well. Well Happy Christmas Season!**_

_**From, **_

_**Your Secret Santa**_

_**Your Secret Remus**_

_**Your Remus**_

_**Or Remus Lupin**_

_**p.s. sorry about the shortness of this letter, sweetie. ; )**_

_Katy_

_Dear Katy,_

_Happy Secret Santa. I am using Remus' way of writing this note. I am Felix. But you don't know which. I could be Felix Orange or Felix Mardo or Felix Lipkin. _

_From, _

_Your Secret Felix_

All eight smiled as they read their notes. Well except Sirius and Isabella. This was going to be an interesting December.

**(A/n: Ok so I've decided this story ends after Christmas but I think I'll write another story too. But, first I will give you all what you want to read in this story without rushing it into one chapter I will make it into four or three or so. I am going to answer the following **

**Will Sirius and Isabella get together?**

**Will Sirius realize who Isabella is?**

**Will Isabella and Sirius continue to hate each other even after Sirius discovers who she is?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers (um hold on I seem to not be able to locate all you guyz sighs o here it is!) : **Potpoury and Wolf Goddess of the night and moon and the Silver Dark Crystal Sorceress and madpoet08 and

Emily-Blondie and LilJester Thx for reviewing it inspires me to write new chapter I was gonna write another after this but my mom says its Christmas Decorating time! Oh, well.


	7. Chp 7 An Important Discovery

Over the week Secret Santa notes were exchanged and everyone did their Christmas shopping. Sirius was sleeping in his bed dreaming of Full Moon when all of a sudden a familiar dream took over him. It was the dream about his best friend, Isabella McKinnon. He tossed and turned hollering NO! When the lights turned on and the door slammed. Sirius awoke with a start. Remus Lupin was standing by the door way angrily kicking random objects on the ground. "WHY?" he screamed.

Sirius was so startled by his sudden outburst that he fell to the ground with a humungous THUD. "What?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Snape hinted about my secret when Em was there!" Remus said.

"So, it's not like she's going to figure it out!" Sirius said, his mind still on his dream.

"Yea well what else will my "furry little problem" mean?" Remus asked.

"Oh, man. You got to tell her Remus!" Sirius declared.

"I know, but I just don't want to lose her!" Remus said sitting on his bed, "She means so much to mean and if I lose her it's like losing my life."

Sirius' tone softened at seeing his friend in such distress. "Remus you've got to tell her, she'll understand because she loves you."

"And if she doesn't understand she's not worth it," said James who had just come up the stairs.

"Yea, you guys are right, I'll go tell her," Remus said, standing up.

Sirius and James gave him re-assuring smiles as he left the dorm.

James went into the bathroom to shower after his late night snog in outside with Tara. Sirius thought about his dream. He took out a Quill and parchment and wrote a long over-due letter to Mrs. McKinnon.

Dear Mrs. McKinnon,

I am sorry I didn't have the guts to write you a letter before. It's Sirius Black your old daughter's best friend. I wanted to tell you I am sorry I haven't written a letter to you. And I miss you and Isabella very much.

Love,

Sirius Black

Sirius then wrote another letter to the healer from Saint Mungos.

Dear Sally Masher of Saint Mungos,

I am Sirius Black a seventeen year old from Hogwarts. Years ago my friend Isabella McKinnon died and one of the healers brought her back to life. But, the problem was that she was not able to remember anyone or anything and was sent to a muggle orphanage. Can I have the orphanage address? Write quickly for I've wasted to much time.

-Sirius Black of Hogwarts

Sirius sent the two letters and climbed into bed. Just as he was about to go to sleep James said, "Don't get too comfortable Remus will want to talk to us!"

Around three in the morning Remus came through the door waking James and Sirius up. "Guess what?" he asked.

"What?"

"Well I'll start from the beginning," Remus said as the other two groaned.

FlashBack

_Remus exited the common room in search of Em. She had to be somewhere. He finally found her in the Library reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them. He paled considerably. Was she on to him? Oh, what did it matter, he thought, he was going to tell her anyway. "Em, can I talk to you in private?" Remus asked. _

_"Sure," Em said putting the book in her bag and following Remus out of the classroom. _

_"Okay," Remus said reaching an ordinary wall and walking past it three times. A door appeared and Remus opened it and ushered Em inside. In the room their was a sofa and armchairs surrounding the fire. There was a bookshelf, tissues, no heavy objects (in case Em felt she needed to throw something at him), a few pillows, a bed, a –"That bed isn't supposed to be there!" Remus said._

_"What exactly were you thinking?" he asked Em grinning deviously at her. _

_Em blushed, "Of sleeping at not being up at this time of the night!" _

_"Sure," Remus said before his tone turned grave, "You may want to sit down," he told her taking a seat himself. _

_Once Em sat down Remus said, "Em, I am a werewolf."_

_"What?" Em asked shocked, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, really?" _

_"I understand if you don't want to hang out with my after this but its important that you know that I love you and I would never try to hurt you," Remus said, "And I understand if you want to call me names. You can leave me right now, I'll miss you but if you are happy to leave me then that's all that matters to me, Em. As long as you're happy."_

_Em cut him off by kissing him passionately. Remus was shocked at first and then kissed back. When they finally broke away Remus was grinning like mad, "You're not- you're not," he stuttered._

_"No Remus, I am not leaving you," Em said, "I feel bad for you though. It must be hard going through the transformations." _

_"Well," Remus said, blushing, "I used to think of you when I transformed and it helped a little."_

_Em kissed him again and when it was 2:30 the couple finally decided to call it a night. Em and Remus walked hand in hand down to the common room. "Well, goodnight, Remus," Em said._

_"Night, Em," Remus said, kissing her goodnight one last time before she climbed the stairs. _

_Remus ran happily up to the dorm thinking of Em and grinning goofily. _

End Flashback

"I knew she wouldn't care!" bragged Sirius.

"No, I knew it!" James argued.

"No," Sirius said.

"Yes," James said.

"No." Sirius said.

"Yes," James said.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"No," James said.

"Ha! I win!" Sirius declared.

"Hey, that's cheating that is!" James accused.

"No," Sirius said.

"Yes," James said.

Remus climbed into bed, listening to his two friends arguing, and fell asleep. "NO!" Sirius shouted and Remus smiled in his sleep.

The next day James and Sirius decided it was far time they hexed Snape. Remus decided he may as well follow them wanting a good laugh. On the way to Transfiguration, Sirius and James cornered Snape. "Oi, Snivellus!" James shouted.

Snape quickened his pace hurrying towards the classroom, "Not so fast," Sirius said, muttering the Tripping Jinx incantation. Snape fell flat on his face and the hall rang with laughter. "Had a nice _trip_, Snivellus?" James asked, snickering.

Snape glared and turned around once more to continue his "journey" to class. "Now, now, Snivellus, it's not polite to turn around when someone's talking to you!" scolded James.

Snape glared but turned around to face them with his wand out, "Stupe," He said starting to say the stunning spell.

"Levicorpus," James said, and Snape was suspended in the air upside down.

Sirius' bark-laughter over-ruled everyone elses but just as he was about to add in a spell of his own- "BLACK!" screamed Isabella.

Everyone quickly abandoned their spots in watching the, "show," and hurried to class. "You inconsiderate BERK!" Isabella shouted.

Sirius was furious, (a/n: hehe it rhymes) "What do you want, Myres?" he said.

"Let Snape be," Isabella ordered.

Snape dropped to the ground. He got up and ran to his class for even he did not want to witness the wrath of Isabella. "What, the git was asking for it," Sirius claimed.

"Oh, yea, what did he do then?" Isabella said, challengingly.

"Well, he," Sirius said not able to think of an answer, while behind him James and Remus slipped away. "Well it's more of the fact of his mere existence," Sirius said, stealing James' words.

"Why, you," Isabella started to say, but was cut off when Professor McGonagall saw them.

"You too inside the classroom, NOW, that'll be fifty points from Gryffindor," the professor said, furiously.

Isabella and Sirius- both furious – walked into the classroom. Sirius sat through class with a grim expression on his face when a note hit his head.

Fifty Points you lost us, FIFTY POINTS- James

_Honestly Sirius I am ashamed- Remus_

**Shut up I am not in the mood- Sirius**

I don't give, Lily is glaring at me cause she thinks _I_ did it- James

_James is that all you care about? You don't even care that you did something wrong? –Remus_

Um no, should I?

_YES!_

**Would you shut up I am trying to take notes**

Please, you, taking notes?

**YES!**

_I have to agree for prongs on this one- and that is VERY rare-. _

HEY! I resent that

**I am throwing this conversation away or burning it**

Sirius tapped the parchment with his wand and banished it into the garbage can. James glared at him. At the end of the day, Sirius, still in a mood, went to bed early. A surprise met him when he arrived at the dorm. Two owls were sitting on his bed hooting. Sirius took the first note and read:

_Dear Sirius,_

_It is Mrs. McKinnon. I haven't talked of Isabella in a while. I understand your sadness and I want to re-assure you I feel the same way. I have to make this letter short for I have to go to work. Feel free to write anytime you want._

_Love,_

_Mrs. McKinnon._

Sirius smiled. The same woman he remembered –nice and sweet. He took the second letter. It read:

**Dear Mr. Black,**

**I am healer Samuel Adams. The orphanage address is useless for it is a muggle one. But your friend goes by Isabella Myres. Hopefully that will help.**

**Best of Luck,**

**Mr. S. Adams**

Sirius breathed heavily. Isabella Myres. His enemy. He needed to find her, to talk to her and most importantly recover their friendship before it was lost completely.

**(A/n: Sadly, I am thinking this story will end at chapter 10, maybe, it'll go longer I will take a survey I at chapter 9. Finally it's come to the point where Sirius finds out! I was planning on him finding out next chapter but then I thought I may as well make it sort of like a cliff hanger. Thanks for reviewing wolf goddess! Please review!) –MWPPMarauders (spastic username, but what can I say I love the marauders!)**


	8. Chp 8: Telling Isabella

"Em," Isabella whined, "Will you pleeeeeeease help with my homework?"

It was seven at night and Em, Isabella, Katy, and Madison were sitting in the common room doing their homework. "No," Em said, drawing Remus on the edge of her notes, "You have to learn to be less dependent on others!"

"Katy, Mads?" Isabella said turning to them and pouting.

"No," they replied in unison.

Isabella sighed and attempted to finish her Transfiguration homework. The portrait hole opened and an out-of-breath Sirius appeared before them. "Em, Katy, Mads, Isabella, must talk to Isabella!" Sirius said urgently.

"What, black?" Isabella said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Must-come-office-Dumbledore's!" Sirius said, panting.

"Right, see you guys later!" Isabella said, following Sirius out of the Common Room.

The two walked in silence until the reached the gargoyle statues. Sirius whispered, "Marauders Unwelcome," and the gargoyle sprang apart.

Isabella stifled a giggle at such a password. Sirius and Isabella stepped on the stairs as the stairs moved upwards in a spinning motion. A door appeared and Sirius knocked twice before being let in. "Ahh Mr. Black, Miss Myres," Dumbledore said knowingly as he pushed is half-moon spectacles further up on his nose.

"Professor may we have the floo powder?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said, handing Sirius a purple velvet pouch. "Now say 14 Grimauld Place!"

Isabella stepped into the fire and said, "14 Grimauld Place!"

She was thrown of her feet as she lurched forward. She was traveling faster than she had ever imagined possible when she came to a sudden stop and landed on the ground. Just as she got up she was knocked forward by Sirius. Helping her up Sirius called, "Mrs. McKinnon!"

A tall slender woman around her 40's entered the living room and said, "Sit down, sit down, make yourselves at home."

Isabella and Sirius sat down on a huge sofa in between two armchairs by the fire. Isabella observed the moment and saw this woman had black hair and a friendly smile. "Sam," Mrs. McKinnon said to a house-elf please bring some tea and tissues."

In a matter of seconds the order was ready and the three began to sip their tea. "Now Isabella Sirius and I have something to tell you. I am your, Oh never mind Sirius you explain I can't bare to say it!" Mrs. McKinnon said.

"Isabella you are not an orphan Mrs. McKinnon is your real mother," Sirius said, gently.

"What? No my parents died when I was two you have the wrong person!" Isabella exclaimed.

"No when we were younger we were best friends. One day I came to your house and you were lying in your room dead. Your father had abused you. Your mother arrived soon afterwards and we took you to St. Mungos. They said they had a potion to bring you back to life but, you would forget everything that ever happened to you. You had to live a new life and they would arrange it so you would think you were an orphan." Sirius explained.

"No!" Isabella said, "You're lying why should I believe you I hate you!"

"Isabella please," Sirius said.

"I won't believe you! Plus even if that had happened you could've told me I had died and you healed me or something!" Isabella pointed out.

"No, the healer said it was too dangerous and if anything you had to live a new life and we were not to tell you until you were of age," Mrs. McKinnon explained taking a sip of her abandoned tea.

"I – no –he can't have been my best friend! This is one of your stupid pranks!" Isabella said accusingly.

"No, please believe us!" Mrs. McKinnon said.

Sirius sat there staring at his feet. This wasn't how he imagined it would be. He imagined he would tell her and they would be friends like old times. "Isabella," he pleaded. He wanted to tell her he missed her more than anything.

"I refuse to fall for this cruel prank!" Isabella shouted, she grabbed floo powder and was gone.

Mrs. McKinnon broke into tears. Sirius hugged her and the two consoled each other until Sirius left for Hogwarts. "I saw Miss Myres while she was running out of my office. I take it it didn't go to well," Dumbledore said.

"Yea, it went terribly but at least she knows the truth. Even if she refuses to believe it!" Sirius said.

"Goodnight, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said.

Sirius left his office and headed back to the Common Room. He found it to be deserted and trudged up the stairs to the boys' dorm. "Padfoot, where have you been?" James asked upon Sirius entering the dorm.

"I am going to bed," Sirius declared, ignoring James and hopping into bed.

James got into his own bed and was soon fast asleep. Sirius recalled how much it hurt him to see Isabella run away when he had told her the truth. But why would it hurt so much? First they were friends? He lost her when she died. Then she was brought back to life but didn't remember him. Now, at Hogwarts they were enemies. So why did it hurt so much to see her go? Never once had he felt sorry for her, or showed any kind of kindness toward her. Was it because she was his old best friend? But, it couldn't be. It hurt more than that. It hurt like it would hurt James to see Lily go. But, James loved Lily. Then it clicked. James loved Lily. So he, Sirius, must love Isabella. And Sirius realized behind all the hatred he pretended to have towards Isabella he really had loved her all along. All he had to do now was get her to believe him and then tell her he loved her. Simple. Or at least that's how it sounded but in truth he knew it would be harder. Much harder.

**(A/n: hehe I cheated I 1.5 spaced. So was Isabella's reaction good? Did you like Sirius' bit at the end? Spoiler for chapter 9: an invitation to James' house! Ok yea not much of spoiler but whatever. Omgosh this story is almost over. : ( Thanks to my reviewer for last chapter: **

**madpoet08 **

**I suppose I might have more reviews if I updated slower but what can I say I love writing so I update almost every night! Anyways please REVIEW because REVIEWS make me UPDATE! ; ) **


	9. Chp 9 : Isabella Tells All

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Isabella. I know I haven't written in a while but give me a break, I'm seventeen. I am only writing now because just recently I have been told my real mother is alive and that a miracle occurred since I died! I know this may sound confusing but you're an object that can't hear, listen, or talk! I made a big show of saying I didn't believe one word I was told but in all truth I do. It's just my enemy, Sirius Black, was supposedly my best friend before I died and well I have tried to avoid him since third year. You may be asking why I was trying to avoid him. Well when I was thirteen Lucious (**a/n: hisses angrily at the mention of this name)** tried to make a move on me. Well I was coming out of Potions when he backed me up into the corner of the hallway. He had me shoved up against the wall and was about to kiss me when Sirius came by and stopped him. Well I kinda admired him for saving me of the git, but it was embarrassing so I avoided him. Then in fourth year Sirius and I started hating each other. Well if truth be told, he hated me and I hated him, but only because I hated him for making me like him. Does that make sense? Well lets just say fifth year I fell in love with Sirius Black and I hated him for it. And even if he were to like me back I know I would be dumped in a week. With Sirius you only get one week and that's all you can hope for. Well, that makes me scared of admitting my feelings for him. So basically when it comes to Sirius I am a _

_disaster. _

_Anyway I found out my real mom is Mrs. McKinnon the maker of Witch's Impremium. Well she seemed nice so I wrote a letter to her here I'll copy it onto this page. _

_Dear Mrs. McKinnon aka: Mom, _

_I believe and am willing to accept, the fact that you are my mom. I'd like to visit sometime (not Christmas unfortunately I have "plans") and get to know you more. Well of course only if you want to. I'd like to meet Jessica McKinnon, your daughter I believe, the third year and of course little Johnny, the ten year old. Please don't tell them of me yet unless you already have. I wish to explain about me. Enclosed is a nice necklace that contains a never-ending stock of Phoenix tears. I have of course done a little "research" and realized little Johnny is a werewolf so the tears will help. I myself understand the werewolf business and will not hold any prejudice against him. In fact, I know one myself. I also admire Jessica's grades for teachers have told me, when I asked, she's a bright student and one of the best in her year. Please tell me more about your boyfriend Andrew Simons if you will. All I know is he is a substitute here at Hogwarts. Does he have brown hair and blue eyes? I heard he does from Casey Meadows, Jessica's friend. Well I don't mean to waste your time but I've never had a mother and would like to meet one. Well I checked my calendar um would the 20th of _

_April is good it is a weekend so Dumbledore would of course approve. Well I am going to put a few facts about me below:_

_Favorite color: yellow_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Animal: dog_

_Subject: Defense against the Dark Arts_

_And much much more!_

_Please give me some information about you. I really want to know about you. Were my eyes inherited from your purple eyes and dad's blue ones or did he not have blue eyes? Why did he beat me? What is your job?_

_With much love, your long-lost daughter,_

_Isabella McKinnon_

_P.s. I changed my last name to McKinnon yesterday after I told my friends!_

_Well I am glad I finally got that out!_

_Anyway I've been avoiding Sirius whenever he tries to talk to me again. If I tell him I believe him he will want to be friends again. If we are friends again I'll start to like him more. I definently do not need that. Well that's all for now and probably ever!_

_With worry for her sanity,_

_Isabella McKinnon_

**Sirius' point of View.**

**Well there is a lot to say. James has invited Isabella and Em to stay for Christmas break because Em is Remus' girlfriend. And of course he can't be separated for a week or two! But who am I to complain I like Isabella, well love her. But since she doesn't believe me I don't know how we will get along at all without mean words and curses and hexes and jinxes. Maybe if I told her I love her she'll listen. But then again maybe she'll just make fun of me and there'll be more mean words and curses and hexes and jinxes and poisons! I was thinking what I should do on the way over to charms. Well that is until I heard two people talking. Isabella and Em to be exact. "Yeah, but so will Black," Isabella was saying. **

**"Would you please focus on the fact that Remus is going to be there and I have to meet one of his best friend's mum?" Em said. **

**"Ugh, it's just I hate Black so much!" Isabella screamed**

"**He's not that bad; Remus said he's a good friend!" Em retorted in Sirius' honor. **

"**Please, did you hear that git set "Moony" on Snape?" Isabella said.**

**My jaw dropped how did she know? What was she stalking me? "He what?" Em screeched.**

"**He told Snape to go to the Whomping Willow at full moon and hit the notch. So Snape did as told as was nearly killed!" Isabella told her. **

"**How did he escape?" Em asked curiously.**

"**Potter saved him after he heard what Black did," Isabella informed her.**

**I growled silently. How dare they meddle into Marauder business? "Well, still I know you have a crush on him!" Em accused.**

"**Ew! Hell no!" Isabella yelled. **

**I'm not that bad. "Come on Sirius isn't that bad," Em insisted.**

"**Right," Isabella said, "I'll believe that when I see it!" **

"**Alright ten galleons say you are together by January!" Em said, challengingly pulling out ten galleons. **

"**I don't have ten galleons I am an orphan!" Isabella said. **

"**No, Mrs. McKinnon is your mom remember?" Em told her.**

"**Please," Isabella said.**

"**Aww come one how bout ten chocolate frogs?" Em asked.**

"**Alright," Isabella said giving in. **

"**Yes!" Em screamed triumphantly.**

"**Come on, we have class," Isabella said sourly. **

"**Why are you in such a bad mood?" Katy, who had just passed, asked.**

"**Because I made her make a bet with me that she is going to lose!" Em informed Katy.**

"**I am not going to lose you are going to lose!" Isabella said.**

"**The day I lose is the day I like Snape!" Em said.**

"**Yea well start liking Snape cause that day is January first!" Isabella retorted.**

**The three girls walked out of my view and I thought things over in my head. I entered the Charms classroom and sat down. Why do I like this girl anyway? A note hit my head.**

_**You are crank today- James**_

**I am not cranky, Jay – Sirius**

_**Don't call me that, Siri – James**_

**Well don't call me Siri – Sirius**

_**You called me Jay first! – James**_

**So? – Sirius**

_**So, you are a git! – James**_

**Wow, good one Jay – Sirius**

_**Thanks, wait, stop calling me Jay! – James**_

**Whatever you say, Jay – Sirius **

_**Sirius I said to stop calling me JAY! – James**_

**How about Jamsie? – Sirius**

_**No – James**_

**How about prongsie? – Sirius**

_**No – James**_

**How about James? – Sirius**

_**Yes – James**_

**How about Prongs? – Sirius**

_**Yes – James**_

**How about James? – Sirius**

_**Yes – James**_

**How about Prongs? – Sirius**

_**Yes – James**_

**How about James? –Sirius**

_**Yes I have it on auto- yes cause you are boring me! – James**_

**How about Jay? – Sirius**

_**Yes – James**_

**Ok Jay – Sirius**

_**Wait no I didn't mean it – James**_

**Bye, Jay, Prof. is looking – Sirius**

**Well besides Isabella at least I still have got my friends. And a plan. Plan: tell Isabella I love her. Simple and hard. **

**  
A/n: Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks to my reviewers:** Jousting Elf with a Sabre and

PeskyPixiePicsaPotter Thank you everyone who has made it this far into the story (although not that far)

This stories chapter estimate has gone up from 10 to 11 chapters due to this journal entry/ Sirius opinion chapter next chapter will be Christmas break!


	10. Mrs Potter

Isabella, Em, and the Marauders were sitting in a compartment on the way to the Hogwart's Express. "And the look on Snivellus' face!" James exclaimed as the other three boys laughed heartily.

Isabella rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Idiots."

Em nodded and signaled to the window. They were nearing Platform 9 3/4 in about a half hour or so. "What about the time would we be arriving?" Remus asked looking out the window.

"3 or so," James replied.

"What time is it now?" Remus asked.

"Two or so," James said.

"Ugh, you idiots!" Isabella exclaimed, "Just approxiamius Platform 9 ¾ and it tells you how far away you are!"

"And say clockius and it shows the time!" Sirius added.

The Marauders, Em, and Isabella stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" Remus asked.

"Er, I may have found Evans' notes and I looked them over and she had some really useful spells like cooking, cleaning, planning," Sirius said.

"Well," James said still looking at his friend in horror, "Never do that again!"

"Do what?" Sirius asked.

"Never mind," James said.

"Right, after that odd event I am going to say we will be arriving in five minutes!" Em said excitedly.

"ALRIGHT!" Sirius said, jumping up and getting their trunks.

"Oh, no," he groaned.

"What?" asked James.

"We, er, thought it would be funny to mix the trunks into different compartments, remember?" Remus said.

"Oh, great," James said.

"Well, we'll split up take the trunks you find and meet back in three minutes!" Sirius demanded.

Em, Isabella, and the Marauders (yes again minus peter he's already a spy) began to search for their trunks. Three minutes later the group had met up again, all trunks present. "We have reached Platform 9 3/4!" announced the conductor and the group got off the train.

"Okay, everyone apparate to the Potter Mansion!" James instructed.

There were several pops and the group found themselves in front of a Mansion, the Potter Mansion. "Wow," breathed Isabella as Em gasped.

"Home, sweet, home!" Sirius said walking up to the house followed by everyone else.

The Potter Manision was decorated for the holidays. It had faerie lights and a flying mock-sleigh with reindeer and a Santa. Snow was enchanted to fall in every direction. The inside of the house proved to be as big as the outside. A house-elf appeared in front of them. "I take Master James, Sirius, and Remus to their rooms," he said bowing.

"Hey, Andy!" Sirius said following the elf to a dome-transporter.

Then another house-elf appeared for the girls. "I will take Miss and Miss to their rooms. Would you like separate or joint?" the house-elf asked.

"Joint, please," Em said following the house-elf to the transporter.

The three of them ; Em, Isabella, and the house-elf, stepped inside the dome and found themselves on the fourth level. "Wow! It is just like a hotel!" Isabella exclaimed seeing the long hallway, the lobby, and the many rooms.

"Yes," the house-elf agreed, "That's Master Black and Master Lupin's rooms." She continued pointed at two doors.

"What would you like me to call you?" Em asked.

"Marcy, Miss," The house-elf replied.

"Oh, please call me Em and her Isabella," Em requested.

"Ok, Em," Marcy said, "here is your room!"

They entered room 435. It was huge. The ceiling and walls were enchanted to look like they were surrounding by stars and constellations. There were two violet plush beds. There was a fireplace surrounding by two blue chairs. A bathroom was also included. "Wow!" Isabella said, amazed.

Marcy nodded, "In the closet there is your dresses for the Christmas ball."

"The Christmas what now?" Em asked.

"Why, the Potter Christmas Ball!" Marcy said.

"You mean we are actually invited?" Em asked, "That's always been my dream."

"What, why?" Isabella asked.

"Well the Potter family is made up of two aurors and obviously their son James. So their respected and well known," Em explained.

"oh," Isabella said.

Marcy smiled and said, "Mrs. Potter would like to see you in an hour, dress formally and meet in the second floor living room. Your outfits are on your beds."

Marcy left and the girls walked into the bathroom. "Let's take our baths," said Em, gesturing to two large bathtubs separated by a thin divider.

The girls took their baths and in a half an hour wrapped themselves in robes. Sitting on the beds were their outfits. Em had a brown knee length dress with brown heels. Isabella had a violet knee-length dress with matching heels. The girls dressed and did their make-up. "Let's go, we've got to meet Mrs. Potter," Em said.

The girls walked into the transporter and appeared on the second level. It took five minutes to find the Living Room, but they were on time all the same. "Okay, well shall we sit down?" Isabella asked.

"No, you never sit down before the hostess unless at a large party," Em explained.

"Oh, sorry," Isabella said.

"Well, hello girls, sit down please," Said a woman in her thirties.

"Okay," they said, sitting in armchairs.

"I am Mrs. Potter," said the Woman.

The woman had red hair and brown eyes. She had a warm smile. Considering her age, the woman was quite beautiful. "Hello, I am Em," said Em.

"And I am Isabella," said Isabella.

"It's nice to meet you girls," Mrs. Potter said smiling.

The three discussed topics and were comfortable around each other. Mrs. Potter especially liked Isabella, she knew right away this Isabella was the one from young Sirius' story. "Well I don't want to delay you girls from Quidditch," Mrs. Potter said.

"Quidditch?" Em asked.

"Yes, the boys are going to play a game of Quidditch on the pitch," Mrs. Potter said and with a flick of her wand the girls were dressed properly.

The girls met with the boys in the backyard for a game of Quidditch. They had a fun time until 7 when it was time to go in. The girls changed and showered before going to the first floor dining room for dinner. After a long and enjoyable dinner everyone decided to call it a night.

**(A/n: well next chapter is called Mr. Potter and the estimate of 11 chapters is raised) **


	11. Igloo

"COCKADOODALDOO!" shouted Sirius loudly during a game of 'do or die.'

"Well I guess it's my turn then," James said picking up a card.

"Hey," Em said, she and Isabella had just entered the living room, "What are you playing?"

"A game of do or die," James said.

"What?" asked Isabella, confused.

"Well you pick up a card and it has something ridiculous on it a question, a dare, or a free choice will be written on it. You assign it to the person on your right. Then for the whole game there's a limit. Say I pick up a card it says Jump in the trash can, If Sirius didn't do it he'd have to do the limit. The limit for our game is streak so basically you are going to want to do what the card says." Remus explained.

"Oh," Em said, "Sounds interesting."

"Oh, but it is a lot of fun. If you guys want to play we will lower the limit," Sirius said.

"Well, alright," Isabella said sitting down.

"Ok so the limit is any ideas?" Remus asked.

"Um how bout…" Em started to say but couldn't think of anything.

"How about it is sitting out on the roof in a bathing suit," Isabella suggested.

"But its snowing," countered Em.

"Exactly," Isabella answered.

"Ok, good idea," James said officially making the limit.

"Ok who goes first?" Sirius asked.

"You do," Remus said.

"Okay let me go over the cycle, I ask James, James asks Remus, Remus asks Em, Em asks Isabella, Isabella asks me," Sirius declared.

"Okay," the others agreed.

Sirius picked up a card and grinned, "James, it says here that you must wear a purple dress."

"Heck no," James said.

"Well there's always the limit," Sirius said, still grinning.

"Ugh, alright," James waved his wand and he was wearing a purple dress.

"Hey, this game is like truth or dare," Isabella said.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"Well it's like when the person asks truth or dare and you have to do it," Isabella said.

"Yea, that makes sense," Remus agreed.

James picked up a card, "Remus, who was your first kiss?"

"Um, Sandy Anderson," Remus said.

"Oh, the brunette?" Sirius asked.

"Yea," Remus said picking up a card, "Em, you have to make chocolate cake with the following ingredients, raisins, flour, sugar, eggs, cake mix, sprinkles, and steak. And then eat a slice."

"Aw, gross," Em said, "How do I even get all that stuff.

James waved his wand and a mini kitchen appeared. "Go ahead chef, Em," he said, smirking.

Thirty minutes later, due to something called magic, the cake was ready. "Well, enjoy," Sirius said cheerfully.

Em ate a slice and made a gagging motion. "Gross!"

After five minutes she picked up a card and said, "Isabella you must make an igloo and spend the night in it!"

"The night!" Isabella asked.

"Oh, sorry I meant the weekend," Em said.

"Well then I guess we should go outside!" James said waving his wand and changing into snow clothes.

The others followed his antics and Isabella packed. She packed her wand, that's all she would need. They went outside to James' backyard and Remus said, "Maybe we should spend the night with her."

"Yea," Em agreed.

James and Sirius agreed and together the five began to build the ultimate Igloo. It was a bout as big as Em and Isabella's room. They made a door and put up heating spells. Together they walked inside. They put up spells to keep the igloo from falling and melting. "Ok," James said, "I'll get carpet, beds, wardrobes, Sirius gets bathrooms, Remus gets fire and kitchen, Isabella and Em you get decoration."

In the end the Igloo was magnificent. It had an icy blue carpet and five plush blue beds. There were to bathrooms one for the girls and one for the boys. There was a mini kitchen and table and Remus has taken it upon himself to make a miniature living room with a fireplace and a cooking cauldron for potions. "Wow," Isabella said in awe, "We really made the best Igloo ever.

Em conjured a camera and took several pictures. One of the outside, one of the inside and then she charmed the camera so that it would take random pictures throughout the weekend. "Wow it's already five!" Remus said.

"Well, I'll make dinner," Isabella said.

"I'll help," Em said.

The two started to make a delicious dinner that was ready at 7. (It took that long to make everything and actually decide what they wanted.) The boys entered the kitchen on cue as if they were food detectors. The girls had made chicken soup and biscuits. The appetizer was salads. The five sat down and James said, "This soup is delicious!"

"Thanks," Em said.

"Hey, you didn't even help you made the bloody salad!" Isabella said.

"Oh, yea," Em said.

Sirius, Remus, and James chuckled. When they finished dinner the five decided to call it a night. All that hard work really takes the energy out of you. They dressed in their pajamas and James took out a piece of parchment and wrote:

Dear Mum,

We as in; Em, Isabella, Remus, Sirius and I, are staying in an igloo outside of our house for the weekend. We will be back on Sunday (Christmas Eve) so don't worry. We may be a bit late. We also have taken your mini kitchen set so um please don't be mad. We are all fine.

With much love,

The one and only,

The greatest,

James Potter

After he sent out the letter James, too, went to bed.

The next morning Isabella awoke at 9 and began to cook breakfast. By the time the other four woke up breakfast was ready and waiting for them on the table. Isabella had made scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. She had heated five cups of hot chocolate as well. "Mmm, have you ever considered being a chef?" Sirius asked.

"No, I want to be a healer I think," Isabella said.

"Well you'd make a great chef," said Em.

The others agreed as they shoveled down their breakfast. When they had finished breakfast Sirius convinced them to go outside and have a snow fight. "Okay," James said once they were outside. "The rules are no ice balls."

"Agreed," Remus, Sirius, Isabella, and Em said.

"Okay teams?" Sirius asked.

"Well we have an uneven amount of people if you haven't noticed," Remus pointed out.

"Girls against boys," Isabella said firmly.

Once the teams were agreed they began to make snow balls, and build forts. Half an hour later the teams were still tied. Isabella threw a snow ball at Sirius and got him. Em screamed, "ATTACK!" and she and Isabella launched themselves at the boys.

Isabella cast a snow throwing spell at the boys while pulling Sirius to the ground and tying his hands together. Em knocked James and Remus over and tie their hands together. The girls got up satisfied and went back into the Igloo for showers. "You are not going to leave us out here!" shouted Sirius.

"Whatever you say, Black," Isabella said and she and Em entered the bathrooms and showered.

A half an hour later, after their showers, Em and Isabella took pity on the boys and untied them with their wands. "I hate you guys," James said before Sirius, Remus, and he took their showers.

While they were showering Isabella cooked up a lovely dinner of pasta and meatballs. The boys, who had finally finished their showers, came into the kitchen and sat down to eat at once. All were so hungry no conversation was made at dinner. "I am wiped I'm going to bed," James declared.

Everyone else agreed and climbed into their beds. From the Potter Mansion Mrs. Potter looked on over the igloo and smiled. "Children," she muttered.

The last morning of the Igloo vacation was a blast. First the five enjoyed one of Isabella's enjoyable breakfasts and then they decided to go sleigh riding. Isabella conjured up several different sleighs and snowboards and each person chose one. They built a huge ramp and a flat track for the sleighs. "I'll go first!" Sirius declared.

He hoped on his snow board and headed towards the ramp. As soon as he got on the ramp Sirius went really high in the air. Then there was a loud noise as Sirius landed face first in a pile of snow. "Ouch," James said.

"You can say that again," Remus said.

"My turn!" Isabella declared.

She hopped on her snow board and went over the ramp. She was flung into the air before landing on top of Sirius. "Ouch," Remus said.

"You can say that again," James said and the two proceeded to laugh.

After they had calmed down James volunteered to try next. He jumped on his board and went up the ramp. He did several flips, all the while smirking, before landing face first on the pile consisting of Isabella and Sirius.

Remus laughed before getting on his own snow board and setting out to attempt to ride the ramp. Like James he managed to do several flips before becoming one with the "people pile." Em laughed and got on her snowboard. She performed several flips and turns and landed on her feet several inches away from the "people pile."

"What how?" came the muffled voice of James.

"It's called two words, Snowboard lessons," Em said.

After the "people pile," untangled themselves the five decided to give tubing a try. Sirius built several waves out of snow and tried it out. It was so much fun that soon all the others tried it with him. They continued tubing for an hour until Remus and James collided. "Let's shower and then head back to the Potter Mansion," said Sirius.

The others agreed and entered the Igloo. "I dub this Igloo, JERSI!" Sirius shouted.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"It's the first letters of our names," Sirius explained.

"Oh."

After warm showers the five trudged back up to the Potter Mansion. "From now on let's call ourselves Jersi," James suggested.

"Ok," the other members of Jersi agreed.

Jersi met up with Mrs. Potter who had five glasses of hot chocolate waiting. "So how was the igloo?" Mrs. Potter asked.

The Jersi's looked at each other and grinned. "Well,"

**(A/n: Jersi is a bit of a lame name but I could think of anything else. Please Review. Sadly the story is nearing an end. It's a short story for sure but I might make an additional chapter or two if I feel the need to or if I get requests.) **


	12. The Way you look Tonight

Sirius was woken up Christmas morning by James who shouted, "Christmas!"

"Presents!" Sirius said excitedly.

The two of them and a sleepy Remus flew into the girls room to wake them up. "Chirstma –"Remus started to say but stopped abruptly.

The two girls were wearing cami's and short shorts. Sirius' eyes were wide and James stood their with his mouth hanging open. "What?" Isabella said, she had just woken up.

"Er, nothing," James said recovering the fastest.

"Er, okay," Isabella said waking up Em.

"What?" Em asked sleepily.

"It's Christmas and the boys want to open presents!" Isabella declared.

"Oh, okay," Em said getting up.

James led the "Jersi's" to the family room where a huge Christmas tree and mounds of presents awaited them. "Oh my gosh there are so many presents!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yeah, well there always is, you know cause the holidays bring joy to every kid!" Sirius said quoting a wizard commercial/advertisement.

"Well you guys sure got a lot of presents!" Isabella exclaimed.

"There yours too!" James said.

"No, I only get four presents per holiday," Isabella said.

"What?" Sirius yelled outraged.

"Well, one from Em, one from her parents, one from Katy, and one from Madison." Isabella explained.

"Oh," Sirius said.

"Well lets sort through the presents," Remus said.

They sorted the presents by name. "Wow, I have more than four presents this year!" Isabella said amazed.

"Yeah," Remus said not listening.

"Okay well let's have it so one person at a time opens their presents," James said, "Em you start!"

Em took her first present it was from Remus. It was a silver locket in the shape of a half moon. "Oh, I love it!" Em exclaimed happily.

Remus smiled and showed her his (manly) boy locket also of full moon but in the different direction so his and hers would connect and form a protection shield. James had given Em a new subscription to Witches Impremium. Sirius gave her a collection of honeydukes sweets. Isabella gave her a make-up kit and hair kit and a book of beauty spells. Also from her secret Santa, Em received a book containing 525,600 spells one for each minute in a year. Also a note was attached saying "Sorry, spent all my money, love Remus."

Isabella went next. She received a lovely singing card and prank equipment from James. Remus gave her some cheating quills, parchment, and self-correcting ink. Em gave her a couple of classic novels and a quidditch set. Sirius gave her a note saying he was her secret Santa and the latest broomstick.

James got prank supplies from Remus and Sirius (since they bought everything in the shop they did it together). He got a broom cleaner from Em. Isabella gave him a snitch with the initials J.P. + L.E., J.E.R.S.I., I.M. ROCKs, and Quidditch Captain engraved on it.

Remus got a lot of gifts too his best being a re-filling goblet of potions for his transformation. Sirius got a lot of gifts including a set of bludgers and two autographed bats. This Christmas was beginning to look up for all of them until Mrs. Potter entered the room and said, "Shower, and change," I want you ready for the ball by 7."

"But," James said, "It's only twelve!"

"Alright at three you come in okay?" Mrs. Potter said.

The "Jersi's" nodded and headed outside for a game of quidditch. They used Isabella's quidditch set and Sirius' beater bats. They played Quidditch until three when Mrs. Potter stuck her head out the door and said, "INSIDE AND SHOWER!"

The group went to their separate rooms and took long showers. Once out of the shower Isabella and Em found dresses awaiting them. They changed into their dresses and did their make-up. Isabella was wearing a violet colored dress. It was tight at the top and sleeveless. It stayed tight around her hips but flowed out a bit near her legs. She had her black hair in an elegant bun with a loose, curly strand hanging loosely by her face.

Em was wearing an olive green dress. It was one-sleeved and tight around the top. At her hips it began to puff out a bit like a ball gown. She had her brown hair down and loosely curled.

Both girls applied light make-up and wore high-heels. When it was five minutes before 7 the girls headed to the ball room or floor. Mrs. Potter and the Marauders were already there. Sirius and Remus gaped at the girls while James just smiled and said, "You both look beautiful."

The girls blushed and Isabella said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

The ball floor was decorated for the holidays. It had floating fairies hanging from the ceiling in invisible jars. The floor was charmed to look like Ice. There was a gigantic Christmas tree in the corner of the room with a present for each guest. It had huge red and silver ornaments and white lights hung on it. Their was tiny tables with assigned people in another corner of the room. And a larger dancing floor in the center. "You did a great job!" Isabella complimented Mrs. Potter.

Mrs. Potter beamed, "Thank you."

After that the first guests arrived. Isabella, Em, Remus, Sirius, and James greeted each guest. It was mostly people from the Ministry and Quidditch team players, including Dejon, which Isabella was delighted to see. The first of the Hogwarts people to arrive was Lily. She wore an emerald green dress and James was frozen staring at her for several minutes. Katy and Madison arrived with Felix shortly after Lily. When most of the guests had arrived everyone found their seats. James, Lily, Remus, Em, Sirius, Isabella, Felix, Katy, and Madison made one table. All of them ordered their food and drinks, which instantly appeared upon request, and began conversation. They talked about Quidditch most of the time.

Mrs. Potter passed out presents. James got tickets to the World Cup that would take place in the summer. Sirius got a key with a note saying it was the key to his new flat. Isabella got a lovely necklace with a star pendant that changed colors according to her mood. Em got a magazine of places a witch with the profession of cosmetics could work and a new music box. Katy and Madison each received assorted candies. Felix got a portkey maker. Remus got a new broomstick. The eight of them were quite satisfied with their presents.

Then a band started playing and Gideon Prewitt asked to dance with Madison. Madison and Gideon were soon joined by Felix and Katy and Remus and Em. James offered to dance with Lily but she declined rather quickly. Isabella danced with Fabian once and some guy twice. The other couples danced for many dances until it was time for desert. When they all had eaten desert it was around ten. The couples who were dancing before began to dance again and were soon joined by an ecstatic James and a reluctant Lily. "I'm going to go take a walk," Isabella told Sirius.

She left the mansion and walked around the backyard. She found a white bench near some trees and sat down. She sat out there for what seemed like hours until Sirius came out, "Mind if I join?" he asked.

Isabella said she didn't mind and he sat down. The two sat for awhile until the music from indoors got a bit louder.

There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun

**Sirius looked at Isabella and grinned, "Would you like to dance M'lady?" **

**"Alright," Isabella said, she couldn't help but grin as he took her in his arms and began to dance with her.**

**"I think we need to talk," he said to her. **

I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay

**"About what?" Isabella asked.**

**"About you and Mrs. McKinnon," Sirius said softly.**

**"I-well," Isabella started to say.**

**"Do you believe me?" Sirius asked.**

**"Yes." **

And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight   
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight

**"You do?" Sirius asked looking at her bewildered.**

**"Yes," Isabella said, "It's just that I was, I was scared to tell you," she muttered sheepishly.**

**"Why would you be scared to tell me?" Sirius asked. **

**"Because," Isabella said looking up at him. Struck with a stroke of confidence she said, "I'm scared about how you make me feel. I'm scared because I love you." **

With a smile  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart  
In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start

**"You what?" Sirius asked as the song repeated. **

**"I love you," Isabella said.**

**Sirius stood their speechless. Isabella, thinking he wouldn't say anything, turned to leave. "Wait, I love you too," Sirius said pulling her into a deep kiss. **

And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight   
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight

**Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Sirius put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "I've wanted this since third year," Sirius said to her lovingly. **

**"Yeah," Isabella said pulling him into another kiss.**

**The couple stayed outside in the moonlight in each others arms. There would never be a happier moment for the two. From that moment on Isabella and Sirius stayed together. And their was nothing that could pull them apart. (a/n: not even another death and miracle in which one magically is brought back to life ;) ) **

**(A/n: I hope everyone really enjoyed this story. I have to admit I was a little disappointed at the ended but I tried my best. The song Something about the Way you look Tonight was written by Elton John and is his completely. **

**Thank you for reading this story. You guys are the best. So what did you think of this chapter ? The story? How about one last review for old times sake? **

**You know you want to. Who was your favorite character? Least favorite ? Chapter? Don't feel as if you must answer these questions but please do!**

**If you liked this one I am writing a new one called "What you never New," it's about the marauders but with new characters.) **


End file.
